


Good Boy

by strawberrylemonade1225



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Choking, Dominant Lio Fotia, Face Slapping, Galo Thymos Has a Praise Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lio Fotia, Rope Bondage, Submissive Galo Thymos, Top Galo Thymos, degradation kink, galo and lio are so in love w each other that they break character like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylemonade1225/pseuds/strawberrylemonade1225
Summary: "Great… now be quiet," Lio said, a bite in his voice. A hand rested on his throat, a threat, a promise. Galo arched into the touch and the hand pulled away. He groaned and fell back on the bed, looking up to Lio with pleading eyes. So many words crowded the tip of his tongue but he didn't let them out; he wouldn't speak yet.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> warning for lio slapping galos face like twice and for choking
> 
> i originally wrote this in minecraft. yes, you heard me right. Minecraft.  
> 38 pages of a book and quill, 2 hours. it started as a joke and ended with this.  
> i had to listen to my friend read this aloud.  
> it's not the best so sorry for that. also, the first time lio's dick was mentioned, i wrote "blaze rod". you're welcome for me sparing you from that  
> enjoy i guess.
> 
> thank you for concepts @ chalkprince on mc and thank you for making me suffer by reading it out loud @ BrawlSlayer on mc

"Does that feel okay?" Lio asked as he fastened the rope to their headboard. Galo tugged and nodded, grin wide on his face. Despite the motion, Lio raised an eyebrow. "Use your words, Galo."

A shiver ran down Galo's spine. Oh, so they were starting already?

"It's good," he said. Lio tugged at the rope as a warning. "It's- it's good, sir."

"Good boy."

A soft sound came from Galo and Lio smiled, rubbing a gloved thumb along his bottom lip. The feeling of cool leather against his heated skin felt nice.

Galo watched as Lio stood up and stood at the head of the bed. Even with the confidence he had, he had the urge to close his legs and cover his face as Lio's gaze practically took him apart. He was able to do the former, but immediately after, he felt a harsh smack on the side of his thigh. He puffed out a breath as his legs fell open once more.

"Stop misbehaving." Lio's voice was cold and mean. Galo stared up at him with wide eyes and whined when Lio swatted his thigh again. The impact was sharp and left the tan skin reddened. The leather always hurt a bit more than bare skin. Galo preferred it that way. "Do you want to get punished?" 

Galo shook his head- a mistake. Lio grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.

"Use your fucking words. I'm not going to tell you again."

"N-No, sir," he breathed. Lio awarded him with a kiss before he backed up again. Galo took this time to stare at him and admire the man standing in front of him. 

Galo was completely bare while Lio remained fully dressed. Standing in front of him, shoulders squared,  _ powerful _ . It made him sigh and relax into the sheets, mind starting to drift.

"You're beautiful," he couldn't help but say. Lio broke character, smiling softly, before slipping back into that dominant role that Galo loved. Cool leather dragged down his leg, pushing them open further.

"How about we establish a rule?" Lio asked, voice light. Galo gulped when their eyes met. "How's that sound, baby boy?"

"What do you… have in mind, sir?"

"How about you only speak when I permit you, hm?"

Galo knew that rule. He was familiar with that rule, he just wasn't very good at following it and Lio knew that.

"How does that sound, Galo? I need an answer."

"Yeah, okay, okay, that works, sir," Galo breathed. Lio smiled, a sweet smile that could almost make Galo forget their topic of conversation.

"Great… now be  _ quiet _ ," Lio said, a bite in his voice. A hand rested on his throat, a threat, a  _ promise _ . Galo arched into the touch and the hand pulled away. He groaned and fell back on the bed, looking up to Lio with pleading eyes. So many words crowded the tip of his tongue but he didn't let them out; he wouldn't speak yet.

Lio crawled onto the bed and straddled his stomach, running his hands up and down his chest. "I think I'm just going to take off enough to ride you. Does that sound okay, love?"

Galo didn't dare answer him although he really wanted to. He wanted to beg, plead that he took off more than that, stripped bare, skin against skin. He held his tongue and just let out a shuddering breath.

Lio leaned forward, close enough to kiss, but didn't stoop down far enough. He ground his ass on Galo's dick and Galo let out a choked sound and his hips stuttered upwards. Lio's hand landed on his throat again.

"Still," he said, voice soft. Galo immediately dropped into the sheets again. His hands grasped at the ropes. "Good boy."

Again, Galo whimpered at that. It was his weakness.

Lio leaned down and kissed him again, soft and slow. Galo chased his lips when he pulled away. He stood and took off his shoes and pants. Galo watched as he pulled off his boxers and his mouth watered a bit. The tip of his dick was red and pre cum dripped down the side. He was sure Lio noticed his longing stare but ignored it, straddling his hips. He fixed his gaze on his eyes and grinned.

"I'm going to use you for my pleasure. I don't care if you get off or not, honestly," Lio stated, full of confidence. Galo shuddered and his face reddened at the words. "I want to ride you until I break you, until all you can think about is  _ me. _ Nothing else."

Galo tried to hold his tongue but it didn't work this time. "Sounds a bit possessive-"

Lio cut off his words quickly. He smacked the side of Galo's face, hard and fast. Galo's vision swam and he gasped, cock throbbing with need. He just barely managed to keep his hips still.

"Shut your  _ fucking  _ mouth," Lio basically growled. Galo whined, voice pitched highly. "Did you forget the rule already, or are you misbehaving purposely? Do you like being punished that much? You're disgusting."

"Please," Galo choked out. "Please, please, sir,  _ please. _ "

"Please  _ what, _ slut? Since you can't keep your mouth shut."

"Please fuck me, ride me, anything,  _ please. _ I'll be so good for you, I promise."

"Promise? You'll break that, won't you?" Galo shook his head rapidly. "You'll be a good boy for me?"

"Yes, sir,  _ yes _ , sir."

Lio hummed. "We'll see."

He moved backwards and lifted up. He took Galo's cock in one hand and Galo sighed but managed to stay still through the sound of a bottle clicking open. His mind could only focus on Lio's weight, the gloved hand wrapped around him, and the shock of cold lube being warmed up with a few strokes. Slowly but surely, Lio began to lower on him.

"Fuck," Lio grit out. His hair fell into his eyes and he looked down. "I can never get used to how big you are."

Galo's mind was somewhere else entirely. Without thinking, his hips thrusted up. Lio was jostled in his lap as he was suddenly filled. Lio dropped down, forcing Galo's hips to be pinned to the bed. His hand dropped to his throat and pressed down hard, cutting off his air flow.

"You fucking  _ liar _ ," he spat out. He ground his hips in slow circles and Galo's limited breath hitched. "I thought you said you'd be good, huh? What kind of good boy does that? Your body is fucking  _ mine. _ You don't get to move unless  _ I  _ let you. Got that?"

The pressure on his throat let up. "Give me an answer."

"O-okay, okay."

"Okay  _ what?" _ Lio slapped his face again. The slap was lighter than before but it still stung. "Say it,  _ whore. _ "

"Okay, sir! You own me, you own me, please,  _ God, _ sir."

Lio bounced in his lap as a reward. Galo gasped and tried his hardest to stay still. Lio was using him for himself and his legs were shaking. Moans were falling from his mouth each time their thighs met. The sound of skin slapping mixed with their sounds of pleasure.

"Baby boy," he breathed and Galo met his gaze. "Can you do something for me?"

Galo nodded before speaking, not wanting to be punished again just yet. "Y-yes, sir, whatever you need. I promise, I promise."

Lio's movements slowed and he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a knife. Galo's cock throbbed and Lio shuddered; he must have felt it. He reached down and grabbed the rope and sliced it. The rope unraveled easily. He tossed the knife down on the floor and gripped Galo's hair, pulling him close.

"Flip us over and fuck me into the bed. Don't you dare stop until I cum, until you fuck me stupid."

Galo grinned, hungry, and leaned up to steal a quick kiss. Then, he flipped them and quickly pressed deep into Lio. Lio's back arched hard.

Galo began to thrust hard and fast. Little 'ah' moans were punched out of Lio with each thrust and his grip in Galo's hair only tightened. Pain sparked pleasantly across his scalp.

"Harder, harder!" Lio was groaning, head tossing and turning on the pillow. His hair was a mess, sticking to his face. He was a mess of drool and red cheeks.

"You're beautiful," Galo said, again, and Lio couldn't help but grin.

"Sap," he responded between breaths. "You're- you're such a sap."

"I love you," Galo responded, leaning down to kiss him. They kissed hard and messy and Galo's thrusts never slowed. Lio was the first to break the kiss.

"Oh God, oh God,  _ please _ ," Lio found himself pleading, grinding as best as he could into Galo's hips. "Touch me."

Galo wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Lio practically screamed as he came, white streaking across his chest, even hitting his chin as Galo bent him basically in half. It wasn't long before Galo followed, hips stuttering as he filled Lio.

"Oh my God," Lio could only gasp as a full body shudder ran through him. "Wow."

"Wow," Galo repeated and leaned down to kiss him again. They kissed lazily and Galo continued to grind his hips until he became too sensitive. He pulled out and flopped down next to him. 

Lio's nose wrinkled as he felt the cum flow out of him. "Ugh."

Galo grinned and laughed. "You know you  _ love  _ it."

"Unfortunately. Let's shower," Lio said, moving to stand. As soon as he stood, he fell again. He dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed. "... Or not."

"I guess I did a number on you." Galo grinned proudly. Lio turned and flicked his nose, a smile on his face. He moved back into the bed and laid down in a dry spot. "We can shower in the morning. I want to cuddle right now."

Lio seemed to agree, snuggling into his side. Both of them knew they really should get up and clean off, but neither did. Lio sat up only to strip off the rest of his clothes before falling back into Galo's arms. As Galo was slipping into sleep, he felt a small kiss being pressed to his mouth.

"I love you," Lio quietly said.

Half asleep as he might be, Galo managed to respond with, "I love you too, firebug."

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry


End file.
